Yume Comme rêves Un doux rêves
by Elonis
Summary: Je suis pas très douée pour les résumés, mais bon. C'est un UA de Fairy tail, le personnage principal et une OCC. C'est simplement une histoire d'un rêves, brèves mais à la fois triste et heureux.


_Elle as toujours été seule._

Dernière dans une famille de trois enfants, elle était méprisée (du moins elle le pensait) par ses aînées. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, passer du temps avec son frère et sa sœur, mais que voulez-vous faire face à deux enfants bien plus âgé(e)s que vous qui ne désirent pas s'amuser avec vous parce que vous êtes trop jeunes et embêtants par rapport à eux ? Rien. Vous restez désespérément seuls, comme cette petite-fille l'était. Alors, elle s'amusa comme elle put avec ses poupées, les animants toutes par elle seule, sans personne pour avoir une nouvelle idée à lui donner.

Elle restait souvent avec les adultes, mais elle s'ennuyait avec eux, alors, lorsqu'il parlait de choses importantes que les rendaient tous soucieux, elle demandais la signification d'un mot simple, ou disais une phrase idiote pour les détendre. Comme ça, elle les voyait rire, et elle riait, elle aussi, même si pour ça elle devait passer pour une imbécile. Elle avait vite compris le fonctionnement de la société, du monde. Pourtant, elle n'était pas une enfant dite 'surdouée', elle était simplement une enfant isolée qui a appris des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir apprise à un âge si tendre.

À l'école, elle était aimée de tous. Pendant ses années de primaires, elle n'était pas seule au contraire de chez elle, elle avait des ami(e)s toujours là pour l'épauler, elle accueillait les nouveaux avec sourire et bonne humeur. Elle était celle sur qui tout le monde se reposait, l'enfant qu'ils allaient voir quand ils n'allaient pas bien. Oui, pour ça, les adultes l'admiraient. Cette petite jeune fille âgée d'une dizaine d'années qui réconfortait et défendait sans cesse ses ami(e)s. Digne d'une héroïne de mangas. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

En effet, à son entrée au collège, lorsqu'elle déménageas dans un petit village à 20 kilomètres de son ancienne ville, tout changea, absolument tout. L'enfant joyeuse qu'elle était devint une adolescente renfermée, froide et manipulatrice. On dit que le collège est la meilleur étape dans la vie d'un enfant, qu'ils se souviendront toute leurs vie de ces années-là. Oui, elle s'en souviendras, sans aucun doute, mais pas dans la façon dont on peut le penser.

_" 'Tu es une chose répugnante, pourquoi es-tu donc encore en vie ?' " _**Insulte.**

_" Elle marchait, tranquillement, quand quelqu'un de sa classe la bouscula et lui mit une claque, puis partie en rigolant et la traitant 'd'erreur de la nature' "» _**Blessure. **

_" 'Regarde-toi ! Tu es moche, inutile, inintéressante, ennuyeuse et totalement débile ! Qui voudrait sincèrement être ami(e)s avec toi ?!' " _**Perte de confiance.**

Voici ce qui résuma sa vie, pendant quatre années consécutives elle vécut ses trois choses là, inlassablement, répétitivement. Ses 'ami(e)s' s'amusaient tellement bien à ce jeux-là, la voyant dépérir doucement, craindre tout le monde, avoir peur pour un rien. Oui, ils aimaient la voir souffrir, parce qu'elle n'était qu'un insecte pour eux, une personne sur qui se défouler pour après mieux l'éliminer.

Elle quitta l'école secondaire dans l'esprit qu'elle n'était qu'un boulet, qu'elle ne servait à rien, et qu'elle était née pour être détestée. Elle s'était forgé une bulle durant ces quatre années, une telle bulle qu'elle ne pouvait plus en sortir, qu'elle vivait dedans à part entière. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Elle fit semblant, chaque jour avec des sourires faux, des rires faux.

Alors, quand elle entra au Lycée, elle ne perdait jamais cette phrase dans ces pensées.

_'N'oublie pas, tu n'es qu'un boulet, tu ne dois pas te faire d'ami(e)s, tu dois rester seul, parce que tu as toujours été seule et que tu le mérites, ne l'oublie pas.'_

Elle ne put tenir cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, comment aurait-elle pût ? Toutes ces personnes qui l'avaient entourées, dès la première semaines, toutes ces personnes joyeuses, rieuse. Toutes ces personnes sincères qui ne l'insultaient pas et ne la frappaient pas la rendait aussi bien interloquée face à ce comportement dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude, comme heureuse d'être apprécié. Des personnes étranges, au caractère unique, ayant elles aussi vécut des choses plus ou moins horribles dans leurs passées, mais qui s'entraidaient, coûte que coûte. Sans renoncer. Elle était heureuse, pour la première fois depuis plus de six années, elle souriait sincèrement, elle riait réellement, rien n'était faussé. Elle passa les plus beaux mois de sa vie, elle connut ce que tout le monde appelait 'l'amour', elle eut de véritable souvenir heureux et joyeux. Elle se répétait inlassablement _'Je ne suis plus seule.'_

Cependant, ses quelques mois de bonheur allaient se finir, elle allait devoir partir. Elle savait, depuis longtemps, que ce répit ne serait que de courtes durées, qu'elle repartirait vers les personnes qui lui avaient fait tant de mal. Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Alors, elle arrêtas de sourire, de rire, de plaisanter. Elle se retrancha une nouvelle fois dans sa bulle, pour souffrir le moins possible lors de la séparation, pour oublier. Parce qu'elle devait oublier. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à leur mentir et à partir telle une voleuse, alors elle leur expliquait, elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Ils le prirent avec un demi-sourire, persuadé qu'elle reviendrais les voir, et qu'ils continueront à être la petite bande d'ami(e)s qu'ils étaient, elle ne démentais pas. Elle voulais les voir heureux jusqu'à son départ. Elle ne savait pas ou elle allait, elle ne connaissait pas son avenir. Plus rien ne l'attendait dehors, alors, lorsqu'elle dût partir, elle souriait, parce que malgré tout, elle avait été heureuse pendant une année, et cela avait bien suffit. Elle chuchota une dernière phrase à ses ami(e)s avant de disparaître vers l'horizon. Elle fut heureuse pendant une années, elle en était reconnaissante envers tous les dieux pour ça. Alors, même si elle n'avait pas d'avenir devant elle, elle partirait avec le sourire, un sourire sincère et joyeux.

Si un jour, vous passez devant cette rue, où elle leur fit ses adieux, vous entendriez un doux _'Merci'_ dans le vent. Un mot empli d'amour, de tendresse et de confiance qui emplissait l'air.

_Elle avait été seule, et elle le restera. Telle est sa vie, sa prédestinée, son destin._


End file.
